


Done & Dusted

by yetanotherramblingfangirl



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Hackle Summer Trope Challenge, Hackle Summer Trope Challenge 2020, because how else would this be an end of term fic?, end of term, mostly banter tbh, they're still teachers though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherramblingfangirl/pseuds/yetanotherramblingfangirl
Summary: Ada and Hecate make plans to celebrate the end of another term.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Hackle Summer Trope Challenge





	Done & Dusted

“Well that’s another year done and dusted,” Ada said as she watched the last few straggling girls clear the forecourt. The slamming of car doors and the happy laughter of girls off to spend their summer in search of purely pleasurable pursuits drifted back and washed over her. She turned to look at Hecate, standing beside her at dismissal as always.

“Just when I was beginning to think it would never end,” Hecate said with a sideways glance and a wry smile. 

“You say that every year.”

“And I mean it every year.”

Ada chuckled as they both turned to go back into the building, walking side by side at a leisurely pace. “Surely it’s not as bad as all that.”

Hecate merely made a noise of amused assent before reaching to open the door leading back inside the school building. She held it open, gesturing for Ada to enter first. “After you.”

“Thank you.”

They walked through the main corridor, saying cursory ‘good night’s and ‘enjoy your holiday’s to each person they passed going the opposite direction. The swift exodus of the others drew smiles from both Ada and Hecate. The teachers were just as eager as their students - if not more so - to begin their summer holidays.

“Any big plans for the evening?” Ada asked.

“I planned to finish up a few things here before I went home.”

“Not planning on attending the end-of-term celebration the social committee put together then?” Ada’s voice quivered slightly in amusement at the question, watching Hecate’s face from the corner of her eye.

“I have dealt with quite enough adolescent behavior for today, thank you,” Hecate said, adopting an air of exaggerated prim disapproval.

“Is it really fair to call celebrating ‘adolescent behavior’?”

“Ask me again when you’re the one helping Gwen down from a tabletop because she decided she wanted to crowdsurf,” Hecate said with a huff.

Ada’s surprised laughter brought her to a momentary stop. “When was that?”

“The Christmas party.” Hecate continued slowly down the hallway, clearly waiting for Ada to catch back up with her.

Ada shook her head and sped up to regain her position beside Hecate. “How did I miss that?!”

Hecate peered at her through the corner of her eye. “I think that was when you were helping Dimity cart Marigold into an Uber.”

“An equally grueling experience then.” Ada grinned broadly at Hecate’s surprised snort of laughter. She elbowed the younger woman gently, before saying in a much more serious tone, “Just because you don’t want to attend the end-of-term celebration the social committee organized doesn’t mean you shouldn’t celebrate. After all, you were just saying that you never thought this year would end.”

The pair came to a natural stop at the closed door to Ada’s office. Hecate leaned her back against the wall to the side of the door, watching as Ada pulled the key from around her neck to unlock the door. She waited until Ada had cracked the door open before asking, “What do you have in mind?”

Ada stood with her hand on the doorknob, staring at Hecate’s expectant face. “Well, I have to make a quick appearance at the end-of-term celebration. I want to make sure someone had the forethought to order more food. But after that I can come back to get you and we can get dinner. We could try that new brasserie you mentioned wanting to try.”

Hecate smiled. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“I should be back in about forty minutes. Will that be enough time?”

“That will be more than enough. I’ll meet you in the parking lot in forty minutes?” Hecate pushed away from the wall and started to walk backward down the hallway in the direction of her own classroom.

Ada grinned in response. “Sounds perfect.”

“Indeed,” Hecate said, flashing a warm smile before turning and making her way down the corridor. She disappeared around a corner, head peeking back around the wall for a moment as she called back down the hallway “Forty minutes, Ada!”

“Forty minutes!” Ada called back, as she pushed open the door to her office and went to retrieve her things.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first a several end-of-term ideas I've been working on, but they're all going to be posted in this work. :)


End file.
